1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in organization and format of a recording and reporting device for use with continuing survey panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art materials for use in surveys where persons surveyed fill in the questionnaires themselves have employed combined question and answer booklets which are both bulky for the panelist to use and to mail and time-consuming for the surveyor to process to extract the data presented. Such booklets have required a substantial number of pages to elicit all the information required, for instance, on different products purchased by a household during a week, where each different product requires different questions to identify the different characteristics of the products purchased. Coffee, for instance, comes in different grinds, with or without caffein, and in different sizes and types of packages, while fruit juices may be pure or artificial, concentrated or non-concentrated, in any of different flavors, sweetened or not, and come in different types of containers. Questionnaire booklets for 50 or more types of products are often quite long. Other types of surveys have similar problems where the subject matter is at all complex.
Where the prior art uses separate questionnaire and answer forms, generally no structural components exhibiting predetermined spacial relation have been employed whereby entries may be located in fixed zones to minimize possible error.